De aromas y otras historias
by YoyoBlack
Summary: Porque la relación de ellos fue tan única y peculiar como sus protagonistas. Los aromas de su historia, o mejor dicho, de sus historias Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


¡Que alegría verte!

Como siempre, todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa JK

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como todos los años, los alumnos de Hogwarts habían esperado impacientes la llegada de Halloween, sin embargo ahora que el banquete había terminado, los alumnos de quinto curso habían decidido que no era justo que la festividad hubiera llegado a su fin tan rápido. Al fin y al cabo habían esperado por meses, y dos cortas horas de banquete no les parecía suficiente a cambio de tanta espera.

Ese era el motivo por el cual, a pesar de que la mayoría de los estudiantes se había ido a dormir , aquel disparejo grupo de adolescentes había optado por continuar la fiesta bajo la tenue luz de la chimenea de su sala común. Sentados sin un orden en particular, los jóvenes discutían que hacer a continuación, las agujas del reloj casi daban las tres de la madrugada, e ir a dormir no representaba una opción viable para ninguno de los presentes.

—¿Que tal si contamos historias de terror?— Sugirió Sirius complacido al ver la cara de espanto que ponía Peter.

—Solo quiere asustarte Pettigrew —Intervino Marlene sintiendo pena por su compañero—Además estamos mayorcitos para eso Black.

—¡Pete no esta asustado! ¿Verdad colagusano?—El joven negó rotundamente—. ¿Lo ves? Creo que la que tiene miedo eres tú Mckinnon.

La rubia rió y rodó los ojos—.Pruebame — El joven sonrió y comenzó a relatar motivado por el desafió.

—Dicen que cada treinta y uno de octubre, exactamente a las tres de la mañana merodea por el castillo el fantasma de los susurros.

—¿Un fantasma?—Marlene rió— ¡Desayunamos con ellos Black!

—Calla y escucha—Protesto—.Hace muchos años, en este mismo castillo una alumna fue asesinada bajo misteriosas circunstancias.

—¿Myrtle?—Cuestionó nuevamente, sarcástica.

—Oh no Marlene, este asesinato fue brutal. Dicen que pasaron días antes de que pudieran limpiar la sangre de las paredes, y que meses después aún seguían encontrando partes de su cuerpo, sin embargo, los asesinos jamás fueron encontrados. La leyenda dice que cada año, en el aniversario de su muerte, vaga por los pasillos en búsqueda de un estudiante incauto fuera de la cama, susurrando el nombre de su víctima hasta alcanzarlo y entonces ¡Zaz!—Ninguno pudo evitar pegar un respingo—. Nadie lo sabe... Nadie vivó para contarlo.

—¡Puras tonterías!— Aseguró Marlene nuevamente.— Solo tu puedes inventar semejante estupidez.

—No es ninguna tontería—Insistió el moreno.

La joven bufó, sin embargo al mirar el resto de sus compañeros notó con sorpresa que era la única que no había caído. Lily traía una cara de espanto impresionante, tal era el miedo de la pelirroja que ni siquiera se había quejado de la cercanía de Potter. Incluso Remus había abandonado su mueca de constante serenidad mientras miraba con mal disimulo a lo largo y ancho de la sala común y el pobre Peter ¡Parecía a punto de orinarse los pantalones!

Indignada Marlene se levantó— Vamos Lily, dejemos al cabeza de chorlito con sus ridículas historias.

—Si tan ridículas son— Exclamó el moreno mientras tomaba la mano que Marlene le ofrecía a Lily — No tendrás problema en salir a dar una vuelta.

Las orbes verdes se cruzaron con las grises, desafiándose como era costumbre hacía más de cinco años , el primero en apartar la mirada perdía y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar que el otro saliera vencedor.

—Acepto—Dijo entre dientes.

—¡No!— Intervino Lily ahora de pie junto con sus compañeros—. Mar, si algún profesor te ve van a castigarte hasta navidad. Tu lo dijiste, es una tontería. Ya vayámonos a dormir— Sin embargo, cuando Sirius soltó un cacareo acompañado de un gallina, la pelirroja supo que era una pelea perdida.

 **.-.-.**

Marlene no podía negar que la cara boquiabierta de Sirius cuando dejo la sala común había sido una caricia para su ego, la satisfacción de haberle cerrado la boca era tal que la idea de que podría ser castigada no le parecía tan terrible. Sin embargo, conforme los minutos pasaban las paredes del castillo comenzaban a verse más sombrías y la idea de salir a deambular sola por los pasillos no le parecía tan brillante.

No es que tuviera miedo ¡Que va! era solo que el viento soplaba con fuerza y ella no quería pillar un resfriado. No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo la oscuridad del pasillo, ni mucho menos los extraños ruidos que oía a sus espaldas, pues estaba segura de que todo tenía una explicación perfectamente lógica.

Aquellas no podían ser pisadas. No importaba que sonaran como tal, a fin de cuentas estaba segura de que estaba sola en el pasillo ¡Eran las tres y media de la madrugada por Merlín! Era imposible que hubiera alguna otra alma viva merodeando por el pasillo... Sin embargo, cuando su cabeza le preguntó por las muertas, Marlene no pudo evitar apurar el paso.

No fue hasta que oyó el claro murmullo de su nombre que comenzó a correr, era una Gryffindor valiente, claro está, pero no era estúpida. No tenía ninguna intención de morir devorada por un fantasma. Sus largas zancadas hacían eco por el pasillo y el repiqueteó de su ansioso corazón resonaba en sus oídos.

De repente Marlene sintió como unas manos que estrujaban un trozo de pergamino viejo tapan su boca y la jalaban hacia atrás, sin embargo sus ganas de gritar fueron sosegadas por una voz inconfundible

—Calla Marlene. Filch esta a la vuelta y trae a su espeluznante gata con él.

A pesar de que tuvo que resistir el impulso de propinarle un golpe por darle semejante susto, Marlene optó por obedecerlo, después de todo no tenía ganas de ser atrapada. Segundos después, conteniendo la respiración escondidos detrás de una armadura, ambos vieron como el viejo celador paso por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, no obstante pasaron varios minutos antes de que se atrevieran a salir

—¿Como me encontraste?—Cuestionó a la par que el joven guardaba el pergamino rápidamente—. ¡Black!—Insistió cuando este la ignoró y comenzó a andar—. ¡Sirius!

—¡Sh! Vas a hacer que nos descubran... Además un buen mago jamás revela sus trucos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola de nuevo!

En un principio escribí una historia mucho más madura y romántica pero me pareció demasiado básica así que... Aquí estamos

Te haya gustado o no, espero con ansias leer tu opinión. Criticas, hechizos, besos, abrazos, todo es aceptado, siempre que venga con respeto de la mano :)

Espero leerte pronto y ¡Buena suerte a todos los participantes!

Cariños

Yoyo


End file.
